Let It Snow!
by tigergirl64
Summary: When three girls training in the art of Jitsu are introduced to Snow jitsu, what will happen? I can't write descriptions, please no flames and please read! Rated T just in case!
1. Water on the skin

Elphie sat quietly on the top of a snow capped mountain.

She was staring up at the clouds, frowning. _"It shouldn't be snowing… today everyone is learning water-jitsu."_

The cries of the other students could be heard clearly from where she was sitting.

Suddenly a gong sounded, resonating throughout the valley.

Elphie turned around, her night black hair tumbling down her shoulders.

She stood still for a moment, her head cocked to one side, trying to pick out a particular sound… _there!_

A crashing water sound could be heard throughout the mountain.

Elphie stood up and ran towards the waterfall, her short silver dress sticking to her legs, buffered by the wind.

Soon she was standing next to a rushing waterfall, helping a bedraggled Roxy out of the water.

Roxy's short blue hair was stuck to her neck and she was trying to unstick her dark blue shirt and shorts from her body, which she thought made her look too skinny.

"I forgot how painful it is when you actually lose a match… Is there some form of way to instill defeat without throwing us down a freaking cliff!" she whined.

Elphie smiled, then frowned and looked around.

"Wait, if you're here, where's Piper?" Roxie looked up, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

" She couldn't stand the water… so she is mopping the cafeteria to get used to it."

Elphie winced, but then grinned. "It's natural! She loves the fire, what do you expect! Sensei even said that after this year she will be on a fire training regiment! Just like you're going to water training!"

Roxy smiled. "I agree. But you're going to be left training alone again!"

Elphie pulled a face. "Don't remind me! That idiot Rhys is going to flirt with me all year! Why won't he leave me alone! I'm 16 for Herbert's sake!" I ranted.

Roxy patted me on the shoulder. "I'm gonna go help Piper, this uniform is _not _going to dry out any time soon. You coming?"

Elphie nodded, "Lead the way!"


	2. Fire in the eyes

They found Piper diligently scrubbing away at the cafeteria floor, shying away from any puddle of water that formed.

"So… you've gotten used to water yet?" Roxy asked, leaning against the wall.

Piper kept her head down and muttered some curses.

Elphie walked a bit closer. "If it makes you feel any better, Roxy got shoved down the waterfall, so she's worse of than you."

Piper looked up slowly and smiled rakishly. "I wish I saw you. It's been ages since you've lost a match."

Her long brown hair fell over her eyes, which gave her a sort of boyish look.

A little while later, Piper had finished cleaning and Roxy and Elphie had gone to go ask Sensei about their next training session.

Piper was sitting on one of the tables, humming a tune quietly.

Suddenly, two boys walked into the cafeteria, wearing dark blue uniforms and grinning evilly.

Piper spotted them and quickly looked down, willing herself to become invisible.

Despite her efforts, the boys still spotted her and dragged her to the middle of the room and roughly shoved her against a table.

Piper let out a long sigh, releasing her anger and mentally braced herself for their daily mental abuse.

"So, freak, can't face the water? Too scary? Too cold? Well lucky for you, we're going to teach you how to get over it. Who knows, _you_ might just thank us for it. Derek?"

The other boy with lighter brown hair nodded and spread his arms horizontally, then reached in the air slowly, then without warning leapt backwards in perfect sync with the other boy and suddenly, where they was previously dry ground, there was water.

Piper yelled out and leapt backwards. She shivered, terrified of the dark abyss.

The boys grinned maliciously and spun their hand around so the water rose up and circled Piper slowly.

Piper let out an involuntary shriek and cowered away.

"Well, red-eye, how about it? Going to take an afternoon swim?" the other boy jeered.

The reason these boys picked on Piper in the first place was her unnatural eye colour. They were blood red and burned with hatred, even when she was happy.

Elphie and Roxy saw past it, but the other students at the academy were scared and marked her out as being a freak and a weirdo.

Over time she had developed a tough skin, but she couldn't help it, she was terrified of water and couldn't think of a fate worse than drowning.

The two water ninjas had exploited this weakness and used it to torture her with her fear.

Piper jumped behind the table and attempted to cast a small fire spell to ward off the boys, but her terror had made the fire in her heart almost freeze.

Derek advanced on her and held the water directly on top of her.

Piper tried to kick out at him but he nimbly danced away and laughed evilly. "Shouldn't have done that little girl, you just condemned yourself to a thorough soaking… enjoy!"

With that the two boys snapped their fingers and let the water cover Piper so there was only a thin coating of air protecting her from the freezing liquid.

Piper kneeled down and covered her head with her arms, whimpering softly.

The boys snapped their fingers again and the water moved so it was 2 centimetres away from Pipers skin.

"On second thought, we'll just leave you like-"

Elphie roundhouse kicked him in the back of the head.

The water skewed in all directions as Roxy moved her hands so the water was longer in control of Derek.

Piper slowly got to her feet and stalked towards the boy that Elphie was currently locked in combat with.

As Elphie hadn't started training with the elements, she was currently a black belt in karate, not that this was a great feat. As a student in the art of Jitsu, to graduate you had to master 1 of 2 elements and have at least a purple belt in karate.

However, Elphie was at least 2 years younger than the boy, which gave her the advantage of speed, but him the advantage of strength.

Piper walked over shakily, holding a fireball in her hand and breathing heavily.

Piper held the fire above her head and was about to yell out at Elphie to move when out of nowhere, an explosion could be heard outside the building.

The boy locked in combat with Elphie froze and this allowed Elphie to whack him in the side of the head and knock him unconscious.

Piper turned around and saw that Roxy had finished the other boy off in a similar fasion.

Piper breathed a sigh of relief. Roxy walked over to her friend and cautiously put her hand on Pipers shoulder.

"Are… you ok?" Piper nodded slowly. "We… need to alert Sensei to the explosion… and we'll just leave these two here."

Elphie looked over at them and nodded.

"Let's go…" The three friends walked out of the cafeteria, with the two bullies still slumped on the floor, who wouldn't wake for another hour.

Yay, a long chapter! :D Please review, I don't own Club Pengiun and keep reading :D

-Tigergirl64


	3. Snow in the hair

The sensei stood on the edge of a bridge that was connecting the mountains of fire, water and Jitsu.

He was staring the only direction there wasn't a bridge.

If he turned his head to one side he could easily see many students milling around on the mountains, going about the usual training routine.

He smiled.

Everyone was so accustomed to this one routine… would this change be a curse or a blessing for them?

He shook his head gently. If he was to forestall this event, many students would be stranded in this academy for years, not having fire nor water call to them.

The time was now.

He raised his hand to catch a snowflake in his hand.

He turned it over a few times to inspect it then gently blew it onto the rope of the bridge.

A few seconds later, everything happened in a blur. Frost covered the rope, snow clouds covered the mountain Sensei was facing, a vibration travelled throughout the mountains, resulting in a crash or boom noise being heard throughout the school and suddenly, a new bridge had formed, leading to a mountain covered in a blanket of pure white snow.

If you squinted your eyes you would have seen many figures on top of said mountain, which of course Sensei knew about.

He stroked his beard thoughtfully, inspecting the new battleground, turning around in his head who could possibly be suitable for this new element.

In the span of a few seconds he had a list of formidable students who would be strongly attracted to this mountain.

He was about to leave his spot on looking the mountains, when three students ran up to him, Elphie, Roxy and Piper.

"Sensei quick! There was an explosion-" Elphie stopped when she noticed the new bridge.

"Ummm, what is this?" she asked hesitantly.

Sensei smiled and gestured to the new mountain. "This… will be your new training-grounds Elphie."

Elphie looked at the bridge, trying to guess what the element was. "Ummm, snow…?"

Sensei nodded. "But be wary, we will not be the only ones on this mountain…"

"What?" Roxy asked.

Sensei shook his head and smiled at the girl. "Nothing."

Roxy looked a little concerned but didn't comment.

Piper stepped forward. "So, umm… you're the reason I'm not burning any bullies to cinders right now?"

Sensei shook his head gently. "Lets keep that a mystery… I can't give away all my secrets!"

He then dismissed them to go to the dojo to learn from the seniors how to defend yourself when you're outnumbered.

But when Elphie looked back at the new mountain, she could see many figures grouping on the top of the mountain.

"Guys…?" she began, but was interrupted by Piper grabbing her hand and dragging her away.

"Come on! We're going to be late!"

Elphie then accepted the figures as a trick of the light and jogged away to catch up with her friends.

() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()

Alexia1012: Thank you! I'll try to update quickly, though I don't know how consistently I'll be able to…

Please review, have a nice day and keep reading!

-Tigergirl64


	4. The snow trek

All of the second year trainees were gathered around the fire arena, practicing air attacks.

Piper was at the head of the class, with a few other promising trainees. Elphie had been allowed to watch, but not participate.

She could just make out Roxy at the back of the room, she liked to stay away from the masters, because whenever an attack hit her, twice the amount of damage that hit her, would hit them. And that always ended up with someone in the infirmary

Elphie sat, fidgeting on the rocky ground. No matter where she moved, there was always something sticking into her. She growled softly, she hated fire training. The only reason she had come was because Roxy and Piper had agreed to come with her to investigate the new mountain, and they wanted to leave as soon as possible.

Finally, the teacher dismissed the class. After bowing and thanking the teacher, Roxy and Piper ran over to her.

"Finally!" Elphie groaned. "Lets go! I want to see the new arena!"

Roxy and Piper shared amused glances before nodding and gesturing for Elphie to take the lead.

A few minutes later, Elphie was climbing up the mountain. When she turned around to look down, she could see Piper and Roxy staring at her, dumbfounded. "How do you do that! Why!?"

Elphie shrugged, "Its easy! You just follow those rocks, then hop over to that tree-" she said while gesturing to a non-existent path.

Meanwhile, Roxy was getting very nervous. "You know what guys? I… think I might sit this one out… I'll sit here, while _you_ guys climb a dangerous mountain!" she laughed nervously.

Elphie stared at her, one eyebrow raised. Roxy groaned. "Fiiine!"

"We're here!" Elphie yelled excitedly. Roxy looked around. "Where is _here_, exactly?"

They were standing in the middle of a clearing that had snow covering the ground. Around them was a circle of snow-capped trees.

Roxy shivered. "That's what I want to know!"

Elphie smiled. "Can't you see? This is where the snow arena is! You just have to…" she looked around for a moment then smiled.

"Clear some stuff up!" she threw her hands up in excitement. In response, a shower of snow sprung up from the ground and absolutely covered the three girls.

Roxy shrieked at the top of her lungs. Elphie lowered her hands to cover her ears. Instantly, the snow fell to the ground, a few meters away from its original spot.

Elphie sheepishly looked at Piper, who was holding a small flame in her hand, completely untouched by the snow.

"Well," she stated. "That was unexpected.

**Ugh. I hate writers block D: But I wrote through it to get you guys another chapter! So here it is! Again, please review and let me know what you think of the story! I don't mind negativity as long as you don't start being excessively rude. :) **

**Keep reading!**

**-Tigergirl64**


	5. Staking out

**Hello! New chapter! Yay! Exclamation marks!**

**So, when we left off… Elphie unwillingly covered Roxy with snow, and she may be a ****_little _****bit mad… I mean, that would explain the high pitched screaming… So, lets begin!**

Elphie brushed away some snow on the ground. After she had moved the snow, there were signs of an arena, just as she had predicted.

"Guys, see! I was right! All you need to do is clean this stuff up-"

"Don't!" Roxy interrupted. "If you throw your hands up again…"

Elphie turned to see Piper lighting a small fire for Roxy to dry out with. Piper looked at her and shrugged. "She hates the cold… What can I say? She probably hates you now."

Elphie shook her head. "I don't blame her. But anyway, there's an arena here! Someone must have been here before. This is so cool!"

Piper rolled her eyes. "It was probably Sensei… I mean, he's been everywhere!"

Elphie shook her head. "Why don't you guys _ever _think outside the box… But anyway, there's something else I need to tell you guys. When we first saw the mountain, I saw figures standing at the top. I couldn't get a good look, but they looked a bit smaller than us. So, I dragged you guys here to check it out with me."

Roxy's eyes stretched wide. "You mean, there are _people _here? In the middle of nowhere? And… and they could be watching us!?"

Elphie shifted uncomfortably. "Well, yeah… I mean, can you think of any other reason for me to have seen them? And don't forget we're _assuming_ that they are not hostile…"

Piper casually looked around the area. "And if they are hostile…?"

Elphie shrugged. "Well, there can't be that many of them, we can take them on."

Piper looked at her. "I'm talking about if they find _us._ Like, the three of us."

Elphie grinned. "We run like crazy down the mountain! What did you think we'd do?"

Piper raised her eyes to the sky. "Why? Just, why?"

Roxy put her hand on Pipers shoulder. "Hey! It could be worse! I mean…umm…we could be in water terrain?"

Piper glared at her. "What do you think happens when ice _melts _Roxy? Do you think it just disappears? Cause it doesn't. It turns into very real, very cold, water."

After that Elphie and Roxy didn't bother to reason with Piper.

Elphie shivered. The group of them had agreed to stake out the arena, to try and see if they could find anyone. Piper had sent a brief morse code message to Sensei, so he knew where they were.

Roxy had smothered the camp fire and Elphie had built a small snow shack. They had decided to give Piper some time to cool off, because no one liked her when she was mad. No one.

It had been a few hours and Roxy was entertaining herself by making mini ice sculptures. Piper was standing at the window, melting any snow that started to block it. Elphie, however, was testing out her abilities with the snow.

When ever she raised her hands while concentrating, a little jet of snow would follow her hands. When ever she snapped her fingers, it would collapse onto the floor again. Finally, when she closed her eyes and concentrated fiercely, she could conjure up a small snow cloud that would go where she willed it.

Elphie was interrupted from her training by Piper coming over to her. "Hey, Elphie? You may want to revise your thoughts about them being a little bit smaller than us. Cause, they're about twice our height."

Elphie walked over to the window. Lots of shadowed figures were standing around and there some low murmers coming from directly outside their shack.

"Uh-oh."

$&$&$&$  
Well, Elphie, you've done it now! Guess your going to have to think of a plan… and quick!

Thank you guys so much for reviewing! Would you mind doing that again? XD We should be getting into some combat soon… Will my fight descriptions be up to scratch? Probably not… Oh wellz.

Keep reading!  
-Tigergirl64


	6. Time to fight

**Ok, time to put my action writing skills to the test… Lets go.**

* * *

Elphie stood beside the window in the hut. Piper was to the left of her and Roxy was to her right. She started speaking quietly. "Ok… my guess is they're hostile. So, I'm going to start throwing piles of snow at them. Piper, go round the back and try to melt the snow, so Roxy can prevent them from moving." She paused to look towards Roxy. "You _can _create currents, right?"

Roxy nodded. Elphie took a deep breath. She held up her fingers. 3…2…1… Go!

She ran out of the little hut and kept to the sides of the trees. Apparently, they hadn't seen her, but she knew that wouldn't last long. She pinpointed the person closest to her and shoved snow towards them, hoping to knock him over so she could then knock him out.

But instead, the man didn't stop what he was doing, just wore the snow like a second skin. Elphie stood frozen, trying to comprehend how that was humanly possible to do that. That's when she realized. It wasn't. The man wasn't human.

As he turned around, Elphie could see clearly that the man was made of… snow? She almost wanted to laugh if it hadn't been so terrifying. There were snowman. On the mountain. Attacking her and her friends.

But then another thought occurred to her. Fire. Fire melted snow. All hope of stealth abandoned, she yelled out. "Piper! Burn them! They're snowman!" Then, havoc broke loose.

All of the men – of which there were about twenty – turned around and instantly spotted where the sound had come from. Three of them started closing in on her, while the others looked around to see who her shout was intended for.

One man lashed out at Elphie, and she made another mental note, these were not snowmen that children made in their backyard, these were actual people made out of snow. Including all there limbs. But as far as she could tell, they still had a normal face, but with snow white hair.

She quickly ran backwards then jumped forwards and tried to land a kick, but the man caught her leg and twisted her around so she landed face first in the snow. She hissed and pulled away abruptly. She tried several more physical attacks, but all of them were either caught, or simply absorbed until she had to pull back. She danced nimbly away from them, looking from side to side, trying to spot something that would harm them. _Think, Elphie, think! Physical attacks don't work, neither does snow… come on, come on! _

Suddenly, it dawned on her. _Ice!_ "Roxy! Throw some water over here!" She then realized that she couldn't see her friends, neither the other snowmen. She yelled out again, along with some vauge description of where she was. Sure enough, a jet of water appeared through the trees and landed at her feet.

She glanced up frantically. The snowmen didn't seem to have a need to move faster than walking pace. Didn't they think she had a chance? Her gaze hardened. She'd show them.

In a few seconds, she had lowered the temperature of the water to way past 0, so it froze incredibly quickly. She then carefully severed it into small, crystal-like balls. Then, she stood up. The snowmen were barely a metre away. She picked up one of the balls.

_SNOWBALL FIGHT!_

* * *

Elphie had learnt, in the few minutes that she had spent in combat, that ice easily punctured the snowmens "skin."

It only took two well aimed shots to bring down the men, though she doubted the damage was permanent.

As she quietly walked back into the clearing, she saw that Piper and Roxy had been teaming up, and had disposed of 15 snowmen. She shuddered as she looked down. The occasional tuft of hair was scattered on the ground, and she could even see an arm still melting. At least she hadn't been there to watch.

"Two got away. Assuming there's more, we might want to scram." Piper noted.

Elphie nodded. Time to report back to Sensei.

* * *

**…That wasn't very good was it. I apologize for skipping the snowball fight, but I had no idea what I should've wrote. "Elphie wound up her arm, ready to pitch the deadly snowball at her enemy!" ? I think not. It sounds like she's at a football game! But anyway, it's a bit longer than usual because I took a break/was way too lazy to update the story despite the fact I knew exactly what I was going to write… *ahem* Anyway! Don't forget to review! :D**

**Keep reading!**

**-Tigergirl64**


	7. What!

Elphie, Roxy and Piper were all lined up outside Sensei's house. It was like an office, except more casual. He sometimes invited students in for "a little talk" about their behaviour, but it was rare for students to come to him. Which was why the three students were nervous.

They were standing awkwardly near the entrance and because there was no door, they didn't know how to enter.

Finally, after a few minutes of hanging around the entrance, Piper got sick of waiting and shoved Elphie inside.

Elphie let out a small yelp of protest, but quickly regained her composer. Sensei was sitting at a table, drinking a cup of tea and hadn't noticed her.

Elphie coughed. "Excuse me, Sensei, but we need to talk to you about something. So, umm…"

Sensei looked up and smiled. "Oh, yes. Roxy, Piper and Elphie, come in, come in."

Elphie sat down on one of the chairs and Roxy followed her lead. Piper remained standing.

"So…" Elphie started. "We went to the new mountain. The good news is, we found a training ground!"

Sensei nodded. "That will be helpful, last time it took two weeks to build one."

"The bad news is, there are people on the mountain."

Sensei raised an eyebrow. "People? As in, not students?"

Elphie tilted her head. "Sort of, they're not students, but they're not exactly... human… Everything from their neck down is snow."

Sensei looked at each of the students in turn, his face clearly showing disbelief.

They all nodded in return to his gaze.

Sensei shook his head sadly, "Do anyone of you know what happened before the Jitsu academy was built?"

Elphie and Roxy shook their head, but Piper nodded.

Sensei exhaled slowly. "Piper, while I explain this to Roxy and Elphie, can you please get some of the senior students in fire Jitsu? I'll need their opinion on this."

Piper nodded and left the room. Elphie and Roxy waited, looking at Sensei inquisitively.

Sensei sighed. "Very well."

* * *

_A few years before you two were born, the Jitsu academy was very small. There was only one building, for karate. _

_Now, when the academy was like this, there were not very many honest fighters. They were all sneaky and would cheat to win. _

_One particular fighter was called Herbert. Yes, the Herbert you all know as the evil scientist who tried to melt the island. _

_Well, he was just a regular teenager at this point. Albeit a dishonest and rude teenager, but a teenager none the less. _

_One day, his little gang were doing their assessments to find out which element they would train under. They were all assigned one, all except Herbert. He was told that his fighting style matched nothing. He was simply too evil to be taught any other way. He was told that he would have to change his ways. _

_This was not what drove him mad, in fact, it was the fact that all of his "friends" were happy and he wasn't. _

_So, although he stayed at the academy, he refused to train with others and instead spent his time on his own. I can't say what happened while he was training, but perhaps something happened and he snapped. _

_Nevertheless, he started creating. He started creating monsters that were trained to attack the academy and all who lived in it. This cost us many valuable trainees, who were scared off by the creations. _

_We eventually destroyed them and sent Herbert away, and that was when he tried to melt the island. But I'm sure you both know that story. _

* * *

"Now, if what you have said is to be believed, Herbert has either started building his army again, or some of his soldiers escaped in the battle. This is why I have asked Piper to bring some seniors in. We need to find out which is the case, because if Herbert is back, the entire academy is endangered." Just as Sensei finished, Piper came back with four determined looking seniors.

He raised a hand and made a shooing motion. "Now, away with you three. You don't need to hear this discussion."

The three reluctantly left Sensei's house and started off towards the cafeteria, Sensei's story echoing in their minds.

* * *

**DUN DUN DAAAH! The plot has arrived! And it will be impossible to tell what's going to happen next, because I haven't even decided! :D It took a while to come up with that little back story thing, because I kept finding plot holes. :( Oh well… It's here now! And as always, don't forget to review!**

** P.S: My mind is corrupted from reading troll fics, so if my writing seems different, that's why. All of the Mary Sues... *shudder***

**Keep reading!**

**-Tigergirl64**


End file.
